back in konoha
by darkstardragon432
Summary: Shun Kazami is actually from Konoha and when he is suppose to be going to new vestroia he ends up in Konoha with the brawlers. ShunXOC OC is called aura.


Back in konoha

Shun's (p.o.v) 

"Okay, 3 2 1 GO!" Dan shouted enthusiastically and with those last words, Dan, Runo, Julie, Alice, Marucho and I jumped into the dimensional gate hopefully going to new vestroia to see the rest of the resistance or so we thought. "AHHHHH! OOF" everyone but me screamed I just used my ninja skills to move mid-air into position to land, everyone else landed on there butt. Where were we? OH NO, don't tell me Konoha! I got up and walked to the tree it had _Shun Hyuuga _carved into it. I'm home it's been 10 years how do I explain this, I can't say, my eyes are filled with tears OH NO why now.

Drip, drip oh no I'm crying why now in front of The Brawlers they'll think I'm a wimp I'm a ninja for god sake. Tsunade is gonna kill me if she finds out I'm back.

Dan's (p.o.v)

"Were the hell are we this isn't new vestroia does anyone know where the heck we are?" I Questioned. "No" everyone but Shun spoke. "Shun… earth to Shun. Have any idea where we are?" I questioned again but Shun was totally out of it. "Yeah, I know. Where we are in… Konoha" Shun said quietly but loud enough for me to hear. "kono-whatta? What the hell is going on Shun?" there was a long pause then a bush rustled Shun jumped behind the nearest tree leaving Marucho, Runo, Alice, Julie and me out in the open. When this weird dude with grey spiky hair jumped out he was so over 40. "I know your there hybrid" he said, I mean who the hell is hybrid.

Shun's (p.o.v)

Oh shit they found me I doomed what they gonna think when Dan finds out the truth oh no. I just have to face my fears with my head held high, who I am I kidding? I can't do this anymore. So I jumped out of the top of the tree and landed perfectly if I do say so myself. "Kakashi-sensei, so you found me"

(Naruto shippuden theme)

EVERYBODY STAND UP! Agero! Kyou ichiban no jikan da  
>Me ni mo tomoranu SPEED HUNTER<br>Daremo ga mina toriko kanban YEAH (COME ON!)  
>EVERYBODY HANDS UP! Mata shita na HERO'S COME BACK!<br>Zujou kazoe yubi oriru COUNTDOWN  
>Iku ze 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE!<p>

"Kakashi-sensei so you found me" I said trying to get a hint of confidence in my voice I think it worked. "Yes, you know you're not supposed to be here the Akatsuki are after you and Naruto if they find out you're here then you will be in in deep trouble." he said in a serious tone. "I know and I also know you're skills are slipping Naruto, Sakura… Neji"

"CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? AND WHO THE HELL IS HYBRID?" Dan shouted so loud my ears nearly burst. "Yeah and who's Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Neji, Shun" Marucho said confused. "Maybe we should take them to Tsunade she will decide what to do with them." Naruto said. Meanwhile "So how have you been Neji did you manage not to kill Gai-sensei and Lee yet?" I asked. "Unfortunately no but I am close if they make me run one more lap around konoha me and Tenten are going to go crazy I mean who runs 1,000 laps around a massive village." Neji said with no emotion on his face or his eyes "So Kakashi, are we going to the hokage's office or what, and don't worry there is no enemy around yet, and everyone, Tsunade will explain everything SO DON'T FREAK DAN" I kind of shouted the end bit to get the message across.

We were walking to the hokage's tower when suddenly _she_ jumped out of nowhere throwing kunai my way. She was a bit shorter than me, had lavender white byakugan eyes, long waist length deep purple hair covering her left eye, black head band around her hips to keep her pants up, black ninja pants and ninja sandals with a red top with a slit revealing a strip of her stomach. She was still as hot as ever after all she is my girlfriend Alice is gonna be so jealous and probably kill me. Oh shit the kunai. Luckily I did my byakugan defence eight trigrams palms heavenly spin "hello honey" she said smugly and planted a kiss on my lips like nothing had happened Kakashi sweat dropped anime style and everyone else just stood in amazement but Alice was red with anger. "This is Aura Yanagawa, my girlfriend" I put my arm on her waist in defence so Alice couldn't attack her she would lose of course "SHUN YOU BASTARD I LOVED YOU, YOU COULD OF TOLD ME THEN I COULD OF KILLED HER SO YOU CAN BE WITH ME" she said fuming with anger even more now "I'd love to see you try you're not even a ninja you don't stand a chance" Aura said smugly and letting out a smug grin. Alice went to slap her but she caught it easily then slapped her so hard she hit the ground hard "I wouldn't do that if I where you" Aura snapped "you could get beaten up pretty bad" She threatened "okay we don't need cat fight over shun in the street Alice, Aura" Dan said trying not to cause trouble after what just happened. "Yes I don't think this is the right time to fight, yet at least wait till we get to the hyuuga compound then feel free to hit each other into next week" Neji said still an emotionless face plastered on like paint.

At lady Tsunade's office

Tsunade's (p.o.v)

"Ms Tsunade-sama you have a, I mean some visitors one goes by the name Hybrid" Shizune said then I gasped out of shock at the name Hybrid making Shizune jump in the process. Knock; knock "come in… ah Kakashi and who are, are guests I see" I said my eyes scanning the people for Shun. "These are Hybrids friend they fell through a blue portal in the sky they have no idea why we keep calling _him_ Hybrid" he said pointing to Shun and emphasising _him_. "Ah you are back, and hybrid stop hiding your eyes you are a hyuuga be proud for kami's sake" I scolded he should be proud he hesitated but took out his contact lenses to revel lavender white eyes like Aura and Neji's all of his friends from 'earth' took a step back in shock. "See that wasn't so hard."


End file.
